


Arooo

by RelativelySain



Category: Berena - Fandom, rrcmv - Fandom
Genre: AU, Art, Biting, Blood, Chains, F/F, Halloween, cum, furry smut bruh, mostly censored, part of the Redgrave Russell Cinematic Multiverse, vampire, werewolfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: Wasn't going to post this just because...figured it's a pretty select audience lol but fuck it. If you're a monsterfucker and Berena fan, enjoy the art!
Relationships: Berena, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020





	Arooo




End file.
